The invention relates to a fuel injection nozzle with an integral solenoid valve for an internal-combustion engine.
EP 0 367 114 A2 discloses a solenoid valve for a fuel injection nozzle which is composed on the one hand of an annular magnet stator and on the other hand of a disc-shaped magnet armature with a hollow magnet armature shaft provided with a bore arrangement by means of which the rear of the nozzle can be connected to a high-pressure connection or a low-pressure connection depending on the position of the magnet armature shaft. The solenoid valve has two bevel seats which determine the travel length of the magnet armature shaft.
The object of the present invention is to provide such a solenoid valve which has a low mass and which can be built cost-effectively and which has furthermore, a precisely defined valve travel length.